


How I Met Your Father (and it still makes a Lee Minhyung smile)

by fairylightsmarkmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Confident Gay, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsmarkmin/pseuds/fairylightsmarkmin
Summary: Where Lee Minhyung ran out of bedtime stories for his sons and decided to unfold their love story of his and his dear husband Na (Lee) Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 27





	How I Met Your Father (and it still makes a Lee Minhyung smile)

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Jaemin isn't an idol and only the 127 are. 
> 
> Chenle and Jisung are aged-down for plot purposes.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and my first AO3 fic, i hope you like it.
> 
> You can drop prompts on the comment section below.

"Appa, when is daddy Min gonna go home? I missed him." asks his baby Chenle as Mark tucks him in his comforter. There is a slight pout on the child's face as he watches his appa fix the bottom part of the bed. 

"Yes Appa! I missed daddy Min" bats out Jisung as he peaks out his head at the top part of the bed.

The kids are sharing a double-twin size bed in one of the rooms of the Lee household. 

Both kids are watching their Appa conditions their room temperature and is anticipating his answer with their questions.

Mark sighs.

"Why? is Appa not enough for my babies?" Mark asked his babies, with doe eyes and a pout plastered on his face. The children snickers to his reaction and Chenle suddenly halted. 

"No appa no! it's just that I missed daddy Min! we even missed playtime yesterday, right Ji?" chenle uttered defensively, looking out at the peaking head of his brother above him. Mark heard Jisung's soft 'yeah' and another sigh was heaved outside his mouth.

"Appa are you sad? please don't be sad appa... lele and ji is sad if appa is sad..." yelps Chenle as he saw his father's reaction.

It's kinda wavering and sad too on Mark's part that their children have to deal with this kind of stuff. His husband Jaemin or Minnie (to Mark's delight) has been absent from their home lately, well it's understandable because it is about work. 

Mark left his Idol career when he found out that Jaemin adopted two children at the orphanage they visited back then when he was still a volunteer and an embassador for Unicef. 

When his fiancé, now husband, called him that one September night about the news of adoption, that's where he started to think about the possible new milestone for them, and --- his departure from his Idol life.

He garnered a lot ( if it is economically possible ) of money from it, which is still more than enough for his family, even his clan to live for a 100 years at least.  
And now, he is currently a Youtuber (you can search it on Youtube, "That Boy Mark Lee") and earns fashionably enough to sustain his family (well Jaemin's profit is more than enough but he just doesn't feel like being unproductive), while Jaemin is a CEO of their own clothing business. 

"Well, Ji and Lele, as you can see, baby Min- I mean daddy Min is still at work, working for u-" Mark was cut-offed by his now laughing sons, which made him blush. He really needs to stop saying baby Min in front of their children.

"Appa! you are doing that again!" Chenle called Mark for blushing by merely saying baby Min in-front of them, while Jisung is silently laughing at the sight below him.

"ok ok enough you silly kids, go sleep now or else I won't take you to Everland on weekends" says Mark, ushing his children to sleep now.

Being petty to his kids for calling him out, he added another tease as he stood up from the night chair beside the bed, "It will be sad if only Appa and Daddy Min will go to Everland, but silly children deserve it for not listening to their Appa" Mark adds as he put a soft but teasing remark to his children, in which he knows he'll get a pinch from his husband later this week since Chenle is a big tattletale. 

He wonders where Chenle got the trait from them.

"But Appa! where is our bedtime story?" this time it is Jisung who asked, big pout plastered on his face. Oh boy, Mark definitely forgot to harbor a bedtime story, he is busy editing videos and doing household chores(if you call face-timing Jaemin a household chore, then good) that he forgot to get one.

Mark, seeing a pout plastered on his kids face, in which he thinks they got from their daddy Min, decided to make an impromptu story, since it has become a tradition for him and Jaemin to do a bedtime story for their kids.

Mark doesn't know what to tell his children until an idea went inside to his mind.

"Kids, do you wanna hear the story of how Daddy Min and Appa met?" Mark asks his kids softly as he tucked himself beside Chenle and ushered Jisung to come down to Chenle's bed and go beside him, in which the kid complied.

"Yes!" chimed the kids as they both hugged their Appa's waist.

Mark prepares himself to recall the story as it will be a long-ass ride.

"Okay so it started..."

[flashback] 

_"Jae hyung! please! I will attract more if you ask my managers to come with me!" Mark whines at his Jae hyung, his room mate, as Jaehyun insists on calling his managers about Mark's midnight stroll._

_"No Mark! It's dangerous! what if Sasaengs jump on you the moment you stood outside the dorm? what if you get robbed? get in trouble? Mark it's midnight already!" Jaehyun retorts, bringing some sense to Mark to realize how dangerous it is especially at this hour._

_"Listen, if you let me go out and buy some snacks, I will---" Mark paused for a moment, thinking of what to deal with his room mate just for him to make Mark go out._

_The fact that they're having these conversations at 11:47 pm is ridiculous._

_"I will let you have your time with Doyoung hyung for a whole week!" Mark snaps, thinking his room mate will agree, if he used his boyfriend to his advantage._

_"Mark! that's... foul" when Mark hears Jaehyun's voice soften, he already knew he won._

_"Look Jae hyung, if you allow me to buy snacks at the grocery store exactly 11 mins outside our apartment, you'll have your sweet time with Doyoung hyung during these rest day, you know 10 days with your boyfriend accompanied with cuddles and kisses is actually a heaven for me..." Mark adds, putting Jaehyun more into his spell._

_Mark can't believe he is doing all of these just to satisfy his cravings... but hey, a man has his needs ok!_

_Hearing his Jae hyung sighed in defeat, Mark pats his shoulders and hears Jaehyun shouted a "be careful" on his way out._

_It is true that it is dangerous outside, but Mark is really craving for a bag of potato chips and pop corn, and he will do his best (you can see it clearly) just to satisfy it._

_He wore a pastel brown hodie, specs and a black fitted jeans, just the normie type, so that he won't get much attention. Being on a monster rookie idol group, is hard._

_Mark skips down the street, near the store, and as he passes a junction, he jumped out when a black cat crosses him._

_"Oh sh*t" Mark jumped out, being a scaredy cat he is. He is thinking if it is an omen since he heard stories about unfortunate encounters with black cats, so being himself, he pulled his hoodie to cover his head and become weary of his surroundings._

_Who knows that there will be a ghost who will reap me out of nowhere. Mark thinks stupidly._

_Soon, he saw a ghast of light in front of him, enough to tell him that the grocery store was near him._

_He took a peak of the store outside the window, it was not crowded, in fact, he only saw one guy, who is sitting at the corner of he store.  
So without a doubt, Mark stepped inside the grocery store.  
_

🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰

Mark was brought back to the reality when he felt a touch on his cheeks. The touch was familiar and he leaned in to the touch.

"Love... they're already asleep." Jaemin, who is now laying beside Jisung, called Mark. It's been 13 years but Jaemin's touch still makes Mark's heart go dugeu-dugeun. 

But what can he do? If his husband still looks like a princess after being exposed to stress and the likes for the whole day, he bets you will still feel that too.

Mark, missing his Jaemin's love, immediately pressed a soft, but short kiss on the lips of his husband. Jaemin smiled during the kiss which makes the feeling a million times deeper for Mark.

"How dare you tell our story to the kids! Do you want me to look bad to them?!" Jaemin whispered-shout to Mark, glaring at him.

Mark silently snickers to his husband's reaction. Being afraid to wake their children up, Mark lifted Jisung softly from lele's to his own bed and kissed him on the forehead. He also gave lele his own too. 

Seeing the situation in front of him, Jaemin felt that it was all over again. His undying love for Mark, growing constantly each day he spends with with him. Jaemin also decided to give their children a good night kiss before turning the warm lights on and closing the door. 

Arms already engulfed him the moment he closed the door successfully. He melted to the warm embrace his strong husband gives him.

But when he remembered what happened earlier, Jaemin spoke up.

"How dare you still tell our story to the kids, daddy..." Yes Jaemin calls Mark "daddy", and Mark calls Jaemin "Mommy" sometimes "Baby", which happened earlier. It is something they have come up last time, and is wanting to tell the children but didn't find the time to do so.

"What?," Mark chuckles at the pout in his husband's face. He immediately kissed the pout away. 

"Is my baby afraid of my babies finding the reason why we got together? If you think about i- ow jaem that hurts!" Mark yanked at the sudden pinch on his right ribs, although he has Jaemin encaged in his embrace, the latter can still move his arms.

Mark sat them both down on the couch, still tangled with each other. 

"Markie... it's embarrassing! they'll know how much of a loser they're daddy is... and how much u-uhm" Jaemin stops as he became flustered on the next words he's about to release, Mark intrigued to the sudden stop, placing his chin above Jaemin's head.

"how much what baby hmm?" there was pure innocence on Mark's voice that made Jaemin snuggle closer to Mark's chest. Jaemin knows Mark is not teasing him, but since he is embarrassed about the thought he just shutted his mouth and sniffed Mark's clothes. 

"Ne-never mi-mind markie... it it.. is e-embarassing..." and that earned him to make Mark made Jaemin face him. Adoration found on Mark's eyes.

"Baby," due to the situation, Jaemin squealed on the endearment, (oh my god Lee Jaemin you better...) Mark kissed Jaemin's cheeks as he founds it endearing. "We've been together for 13 years and let's not the count when i was adolescent..." Mark cups his husband's rosy cheeks.

"We're already 38 well you're 37, why are you embarrassed now?" Mark kissed Jaemin's nose.  
Jaemin, left speechless, because of the butterflies he still feels on his stomach, despite being with Mark for a decade. 

The feelings were still there, and is continously expanding like the sky in the sea. 

"w-well how much lovely their appa is..." Jaemin snuggled back to Mark's chest like nothing happened and Mark can't stop himself to smile widely because of his husband. 

They look like high school lovers who just professed their love for one another.

"Well our story is kinda endearing if you think about..." Mark hums, arms snaking around Jaemin's waist. Tucking closer to him and Jaemin accepted the warmth his husband is giving him.

"It is endearing for you but embarrassing for me, Markie." Jaemin whines on Mark's chest as he playfully slapped Mark's chest. He felt Mark laughing when he sensed his chest rising and falling fastly, making Jaemin whisper a stop to Mark.

[flashback continuation; always in italics]  
_Mark searched the chips section the sooner he stepped inside the store, the cashier greeted him and went to her business immediately. In which Mark is grateful._

_After he grabbed two cans of diet coke and three bags of potato chips; cheese, sour and cream, and barbecue flavored ones, he went to the cashier and paid it. He was about to leave the store when he heard the guy crying.  
_

"Thinking about it, I am a big loser before, oh my god I can't believe myself Markie!" Jaemin whines as he recalls the memory too. 

And once again, Mark was endeared on how cute his _husband of thirteen years_ was. 

"Baby," Mark made his now flustered husband look at him. Mark can see the tinge of red colors on his husband's face as he stares at him. 

"You're not a loser for feeling those ok? it's you and if you weren't feeling that --- _Ow_ it hurts really Jaem... we wouldn't meet!" Mark removes his right hand to rub the area where his husband pinched him. 

"Shut up Markie" and that is enough reason for Mark to laugh at his cute husband again.

_Mark scanned the store, the cashier lady was still on her phone, with earphone dangling on his ears, while the guy who is now sobbing on the corning , with a convenience store beer on his right hand, Mark doesn't know what he's thinking that time but he went to the guy to sit beside him. The guy not minding him doing hat._

"Seriously Markie, you're so sweet and weird at the same time..." Jaemin caresses his face, studying Mark's feature for the nth time. 

Mark left a breathy 'Why?' in which Jaemin found so sexy, so Jaemin just placed a quick peck on Mark's lips. 

"If I were an idol that time, _a very busy and famous idol_ , I would have shrugged the situation off and let the person be! You know that drunk person might cause harm to you!" Jaemin explains making Mark close his eyes and shakes his head, as if he was disapproving Jaemin. 

"yeah but that person might be my future husband and a father to my kids you know" and there is Jaemin again. Scrunching his nose. But in reality, there are hordes of butterflies now in Jaemin's stomach and lungs, waiting to be released.

Mark never failed to make Jaemin feel loved. And he is actually thankful that Mark is indeed a kind-hearted soul. Truth be told, it's hard to find people like them these days, and Jaemin doesn't know what he have done on his past life to deserve a Mark Lee. 

"Gosh Markie! You're still cheesy! it stinks" Jaemin claims. 

"But you love it anyway..." Mark sing songs back. 

__

_"H-hey! A-are you okay?" Mark asked the crying guy in front of him. The guy looks tipsy, not drunk but tipsy, since he can understand what Mark says quickly. The tipsy guy looks at him, and points his index finger to his chest._

_"Me? Okay? And here I thought i'm the one who's tipsy" surprisingly Mark was taken aback aback of the answer._

_Well, if you see someone crying his heart out, and drinking alone in a convenience store at midnight, do you think they're okay?_

_"I'm so-sorry!" The guy immediately says "I didn't mean to lash out... i'm sorry i'm sorry"._

_Mark panics, because the guy is crying once again after looking at Mark like he created the most vile crime for lashing at him. Mark found the situation funny._

"See i'm embarrassingly stupid that day Mark!" Jaemin whines, "But I think it's cute you know!" Mark assured him. 

"You just say that because you want me to feel not stupid about it when in fact i am!" Jaemin fights back.

"So are you saying that me loving you is stupid?" Mark looks at him questioningly.

"No markie no! okay fine! i'll shut up" Jaemin zips his mouth like a kid, and Mark peppered him with kisses. 

"My baby is so cute!" Mark squishes himself to his husband more.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter (?) or end just the first part of first chapter (?) anyway i hope you liked the "First Chapter" 
> 
> it's inspired from How I Met Your Mother but make it fairylightsmarkmin version hehe have a great night/day.
> 
> Kudos are so appreciated 🥺


End file.
